epic_rap_battles_of_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ElmoCharlieBrownCourageScooby1988/Squidward's Suicide vs. Dead Bart 2 Lyrics (My Version)
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS! DEAD BART! VS! SQUIDWARD’S SUICIDE! 2! BEGIN! Squidward’s Suicide: Let’s go Bart, Squidward is ready to shine Me battling you twice will be a waste of my time You’re not original, that’s why you’re not going first Your creepypasta lacked scariness, it’s got to be the worst When my title card comes on the screen, you know you're doomed You can’t diss me, you’re just Homer’s body with your head glued On, You’ll be scared once I show you the 5 dead kids again I’m gonna blow you up with disses, like how I blow on my clarinet! Dead Bart: Screw your clarinet playing, read my story and you’ll go insane You blow more notes than what you did to your brain I’ll always be killin, you’ll be dead chillin, I’ll be the villain You’ve never stop me Squidface, in the end you’re grilling Like a Krabby Patty, don’t stare at me, why don’t you die quiet! In the end of this, you'll end like the credits, dead silent Your story caused fears? Well guess what, I don’t give a fuck Don’t cry now Squidward, come on, GIVE ME A HUG Squidward’s Suicide: AHH! OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES, your pasta sucks Your family won't care when I blow your brains out and your guts You wanna make fun of me killing myself, AHHH! I KNEW IT! I dare you to leave this battle and never come back, JUST DO IT! There’s no time for goodbye Bart, so I’ll just say hello You’re even sick of self; that’s why your skin is so yellow YOU COULD NEVER FEEL THE PAIN I DO, I’M GONNA KILL MYSELF IT'S TIME TO DIE! See you again in hell…. Dead Bart: Hell? HA! As if! When you blow your brains, I’ll celebrate Cause it’s clear to see your death came as predicted on this grave! I’m a true face of horror, don’t need stretches or blurrings Your story is the most hated, while mine is still adoring This little squid being scary? Now that’s just plain insane! You think showing dead kids is okay? THIS SHIT AIN’T A FUCKING GAME! See these names on my tombstone, you’re next on my list! Get ready Mr. Squid, cause it’s time to get violent! Spongebob’s Bootleg: I’m ready, I’m ready to kick you two shittypastas I’ll pop like how I pop my bubbles to stop this drama Frame by frame, you two are tame compared to the horrors I got, bitch Squidward, you’ll be blood-shot in the face, with my rhymes that can twitch You’ll be Dumped in the trash can where those teens found me How can you beat this bootleg, I’m the real meaning of scary I’ll make you all commit suicide with my staticy and buzzing rhymes Now time to bring in the real horror, Spongecry.avi! Spongecry.avi: Oh, you gonna be scared? Then watch this scary .avi Don’t be mean to me, you’ll make Spongebob Cry Once you see my episode, it’ll leave your asses quivering! When I’m done, you all will end up like Gary, dead and rotting! I’ll rip you all up into chunks just like my red chair It’s best you all run away now, or you’ll be in for a scare! Squidward, stop with your stupid shit and just end your life already Before I kill you all off, I just want you to know, this one timed action will be badly Max: We’ll make you feel like your heart is in your throat once you see us It’s such a shame that we need to kill you, so just hush Ruby: We made a little girl scream and almost made her heart give out Tonight, we’ll show you what scary is all about Max: We’re gonna leave you dead like our mommy and daddy Since all your creepypastas are just stupid tragedies Ruby: You're all gonna be tortured and deceased All: You don’t think we’re scary? Well DEATH IS OUR ONLY RELEASE! 1999: This bear is aware that I'm gonna scare these "bone chillers" I'll take you to my cellar, and show you who’s the better killer I’m gonna eat your souls on this episode of Soup and Spoon My rap flow is like scissors, it’s very dangerous for you My name is Mr. Bear, bringing more fear than Freddy I’m coming down these basement stairs, you better be ready I’m hiding in these woods in Canada, you’re gonna get scared ‘Cause 1999 is the year where you go off the air The Grieving (Gumball): Welcome to my Amazing World, hope you’re all in for a treat We’ll be making you cry, once you taste your bloody defeats! The Grieving (Darwin): Cut out all your guts, and hang them on these trees! In the end, you’ll be found dead, just like Anais! The Grieving (Gumball): Max and Ruby, you were only made cause you were desperate for fame! Suicidal, depression, you're all the same The Grieving (Darwin): Mr. Bear, you’re not scary, so why even bother? The Grieving (Both): YOU ALL WILL BE SHOT IN THE FACE JUST LIKE SARAH’S BROTHER!!! Ed Edd n Eddy Lost Episode (Ed): Once you see our episode, you’ll be the true chicken I’ll eat your souls like it’s buttered toast, to make the audience sickened Ed Edd n Eddy Lost Episode (Edd): We’ll swallow your heads like Johnny, beat your asses up like Jimmy You'll be needing a dentist because it's about to get gory! Ed Edd n Eddy Lost Episode (Eddy): You dorks are gonna piss yourselves, when you step up to the Eds Once you take a look at this episode, it'll lead you to your ends! Ed Edd n Eddy Lost Episode (Ed): C’mon guys, let’s put an end to these creeps! Ed Edd n Eddy Lost Episode (All): We’ll have you laying on Eddy’s floor, and let you have a good night sleep! Doug's Real Life: This is my real life. So you better walk away. Or I'll have you read my pasta and you'll be in dismay! Ed, Edd n' Eddy, if you dare try to put me to sleep, I'll have you end up like Porkchop. Dead and rotting meat! While my parents are yelling, these pastas can keep on laughing. Cause they'll flunk their victory like how I flunked my test. Even with my fantasies, I can truly feel That the reality with you losing? THAT ONE IS REAL! Stick Stickly: It’s Stick Stickly, ripping through this battle sickly, you pricks Find my website? All you gotta do is click. I got lost episodes, you'll find 6 Hey kids, wanna play Hang stick? I'll make sure that your necks will get slit The splinters will hurt, just for a minute, "The Winner is revealed", and you're not it Do I gotta spell it out for you guys? When "Stick gets mad", you'll meet your demise I've been tortured and beaten, See the X on my face? No smile, No nose, No sound, no eyes No lie, I'll write it in bold, the segments unfold! And truth be told With the blood on top, it's time for Stick to go. You got what you wanted. The winner is Candle Cove! Candle Cove (Skin Taker): Better grab a candle, ‘cause your future is about to get dark Come a little bit closer, I’ll grind your skin apart Candle Cove (Pirate Percy): You Eds aren’t ready for the type of show we’ll bring How can you win, when the puppets are pulling the strings? Candle Cove (Skin Taker): Spongebob, your bootleg is a Laughingstock, want this to stop? I’ll slaughter you and the rest of these pastas, make the boat rock Candle Cove (Pirate Percy): We’re spitting killer disses that will make you all SCREAM Coming out your screen, We’ll now forever haunt your dreams Happy Appy: That’s right kids! Appy’s coming back with a rerun Let’s talk about a tragic event, c’mon it’ll be fun! How about a 3 minute death stare to help you all relax? When I’m done with my verse, you’ll ALL have sticks up your ass How sad, a little apple can get the murders done more quickly I’ll bring you all to my van, I’ll break you in half, Stickly Once my show comes on, you won’t be able to change the channel All of your networks called, your shows have been cancelled Adventure Time: Catherine! Catherine!: What time is it? It’s time to kill you all I’m gonna take your souls like how Zim is gonna take your dolls Squidward, your story isn’t good, or should I say mathematical? Bart, my rhymes will make you break, that you will fall Rest in Peace, Max and Ruby, 1999 doesn’t scare me Pirate Percy, you arrg dumb, just like Happy Appy Shmowzow! This is how I’m gonna finish this off You’ll be screaming Catherine! Catherine! once you’re fucked Gregory’s Room: Hello, my name is Gregory, and welcome to my room I’m just sitting here dissing these freaks, warning their dooms It’s just the two of us having fun, helping kids with their gloom Appy, you're more legit than Mr. Bear’s costume I’ll throw you in the glorious flames of the fireplace No one can hear you, no police, no parents Please embrace me, I need love from above Help me, please, I need it, gReGoRy NeEdS lOvE!!! Bloody GIR: It’s time to get bloody, Gir is here to make you all hurt I'm more useful than you pointless stories that look like dirt Let's go on an easter egg hunt, you won't be able to find me Bloody hell, I could find more scare from Stick Stickly Don't even dare step to me, I'll eat you like a waffle You're just disgraces that are just awful, Appy, your story is like a novel How could you say you won, you were turkeys the whole time You've met your doom, and you'll never ever survive Fluttershy’s Lullaby: You better hush now, quiet now, once I put you to sleep This GIR is nothing, you’ll be next to die as you weep The Crusaders were just the beginning, you’ll soon see With your piercing screams, you’ll be another gift from Rarity I’m the element of kindness, so there’s no way I can hate But come with me children, your death bed awaits You’re too late, you’re as dead as the look in my eye Sweet dreams for your eternal rest, Good Lulla-bye Axis Powers Hetalia Episode 23.5: Be quiet Fluttershy, I’ll have you pass out for real Then I'll put your organs on sticks to have a good meal Japan and Germany will drown you, since nobody wants to hear you scream You’ll be deceased, you freaks will have a better blood scene than Gir popping up in Invader Zim all the time, I’ll make you fall Nobody ever wanted you to Axist in the slightest, not at all I’ll be staring at the light better than Happy Appy’s stupid scene Just like me, you’ll be cooked ‘cause your disses were just weak Dead Mung (Chowder): When it comes to lost episodes, every one of you is nothin’ If you dare try to diss me, I’ll throw your asses in the oven Dead Mung (Mung): You all are sons of burgers, I’d like to see you all scare me I'll bake you and serve you on a dish, these fools will be yummy Dead Mung (Chowder): All of you will be roasted like Mung, you’re next on my menu Cooking Fluttershy, Gir, and Axis in a bowl for some stew Dead Mung (Mung): I'll make you scream like an abused chipmunk, that's no surprise ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! Timmy's Wish: Hey Mung, It's Timmy! Wishful thinking you must have. Now that I have the knives to kill you and the rest of the pasta gang. Mr. Bear, go ahead and party like it's 1999 And Doug's chance of winning is more complicated than his real life. Wanda might've found me out but I still got away with those murders. I'll kill you like my enemies and leave you all in fear! No one's scared of you pastas anymore. This'll be your end! Now I wish that you all would just get outta this! Tom and Jerry Lost Cartoon (Tom): Time for some real horror, it’s Tom and Jerry Are you bitches ready, ‘cause it’s about to get scary! Tom and Jerry Lost Cartoon (Jerry): Take a step into the basement, where your corpses will be We’re gonna get more violent, I’ll be laughing while you weep Tom and Jerry Lost Cartoon (Tom): We’ll have you Suffering at the end of this, leaving you a bunch of bruises It's true that we'll stab your leg and throw you down the stairs, you're losing Tom and Jerry Lost Cartoon (Jerry): I’ll stab you, then sell you, and I’ll do it all again We’ve won this battle Tom and Jerry Lost Cartoon (Tom): DON’T YOU BELIEVE IT? Sweet Apple Massacre: Alright, that’s enough, time to show you bitches up Me lose to you? (nope) you know you’re all “fucked” Happy Appy, you’ll be bucked and squashed, no doubt I’ll rape and slaughter you all, show you what fear is about Rip out your eyes, so you won’t see your death “cumming” You’re locked in this cellar, no where for you foals to start running Nopony will ever know, I’ll make sure you stay silent Now I can forever sit in my peace and quiet Angry Sylvester: Sylvester is here to abuse this horse, I'm sure Time to tear down these lights, they don't look good for this verse Don't make me angry, or I'll make this whole scene violent You're gonna end up like the music of my episode, dead silent I'll bang you like a guitar string, and the blood I will taste I'll kick your ass to Hungarian, where the short takes place Nobody reads your stories, this gory cat will make a mess This episode ends now, and you won't be coming up next Ahh Real Monsters: The Final Scare: Gromble: Alright everyone, I have a mission for you all Make the best scare that will make the world want to bawl Oblina: We're filled with mallice, no one is more gory than us Krumm: Wait Oblina, why are you throwing me in front of this bus? *krumm gets killed* Oblina: Oblina will make you o-bleeding, everyone will be seeing Ickis: Stop it! I don't wanna die! There's not a single reason! Oblina: Gromble, I've done it, I killed them all and brought fear Gromble: That was certainly the best scare that I have ever seen in years Return to Sender: Hello there, we got a package from this spitting mailman That can mail mail to many nice people, 'cause I can But what I'll be giving to these monsters, it's full of surprises Once they open it, they'll be weeping until the sound rises I'll static it up, then I'll be staring at this mail It's a true fact that Angry Sylvester is a huge fail Now let me say something that you'll be knowing a lot Curiosity killed the cat, and Postman Pat killed the pastas Nightmare Ned: Why hello there dear pastas. I'm trying to eat my breakfast. But if you insist, I'll call the police and I'll show you the evidence That I'll rape you like what I did to kid #1. This is no prank. Like Mom, Dad and Amy, you'll remember me from above. Oblina, Michael Leroi told me your pasta was a huge fail. And I agree since your rhymes are worse than Postman Pat's which came from the mail. Before I pass the mic to Arthur, I just want you to know That like my show, your victory was cancelled 3 MONTHS AGO! Arthur: Lost Episode: Shut up, you all! I'm trying to read! These lines that I've written with the blood of my granny You don't want to mess with me, I killed them all! You'll scream like DW, you don't have any balls to go up against this moose, I'll give you a bad bruise I'll leave your dead bodies at the Sugar Bowl, you'll surely lose I'll Buster these freaks, and it won't bother me You all will end up like my Grandma, and I won't give you recovery! I Can Fix This (Mordecai): You better run away now, I’m more scary than Red Mist Fuck your asses up ‘til you're dead, with my own fists I Can Fix This (Rigby): We’ll beat you all up, we’re too disgusted to see your faces C’mon Mordecai, it’s time we put these bitches in their places I Can Fix This (Mordecai): You can’t fix this, you fucking moron! What is wrong with you all? My rhymes will make everybody want to fal-*gets shot* Never, Never (Rigby): NOBODY SHOOTS MY BEST FRIEND! IF YOU DON’T LEAVE, I’LL HAVE YOU ALL SEVERED….. If you think you all will win, the answer is Never, Never….. Little Bear and The Big Red Book: Hello there, it’s me! It's me, Little Bear! From what’s been done, I don’t think it’s right to stare I’ll leave you dead in a grave, just like my animators mother Making you commit suicide, and have you dead like Mung and Chowder! Mordecai and Rigby, You can’t fix shit, this battle won’t last long You pussies better be scared, when I start to sing my song! My verse is almost done, so I’ll just give you some time to run 1,2,3… Ready or not, here I come! Rugrats Theory: Found you, Little Bear! Wait, what's with those pastas? Well, guess they'll get hung up like I've hung up Cynthia The wrath of Angelica shall soon be making this battle perfect Just like my friends, your victory is just imagination I'm never alone with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, & Lil This is just all in my head, none of those babies were real... But now that they're dead, only I get to be living, yes. My verse is now perfect, and so this girl got her revenge Lost Episodes: Hi there! Names Sid. Welcome to my reality. Get your friends out of my garage, Angelia, or I'll give a new meaning to babality. There's nothing interesting with you, with all your death and rape, Mess with me, and i'll cut you up like my tapes. How can you dare to fight the original freak? I'm the reason for your existence and why your life is bleak. God bless my father, for the reason for my obsession. So i can learn happiness is a lie. What's right is depression. Just look at what I've created, I'm like the water that makes fog. Even as going as far to put my parents down like a dog. It's time to end this, like the end of a song with a clarinet, I'm done with this crap, time to unplug the set.﻿ WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS! Category:Blog posts